The Sun
by minustheannoyingaccent
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and the Entire Cullen Clan are leaving Forks and moving to the Small town of Bayview WA. See how they adjust to a new high school new friends and keeping their secret from the small town. all original pairings.
1. Forward

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-- ALL STEPHENIE MEYER-- ANY OTHER CHARACTERS HOWERVER ARE MINE-- THIS DISCLAIMER IS GOOD FOR THE ENTIRE STORY**

You look at the world through a microscope

Never knowing what to expect

Life is full of curve balls

And you wait for it to strike you out again

You think you are alone in the dark

But then

Then somebody turns on the light

I once lived in a dark world

When all I saw was the negative

But then

I found my light

The world didn't immediately brighten

Oh no

If possible it got darker

But then my light

Became the sun

And made my world

Warm

He is my sun

And this is our world


	2. Setting Up

The sky was beautifully colored with the sun setting in the west. It was the perfect day, just one of many in my seemingly perfect life as a vampire. As I looked around at the group of people that make up my family, I realized I have everything I could ever want. I saw Edward, my godlike husband, playing ball with Emmett and Jasper my brothers-in-law, more brothers then anything. Carlisle and Esme were setting up for the celebration tomorrow. My angel-daughter Renesmee was playing with her Aunts Alice and Rosalie and my best friend Jacob.

Tomorrow was her "first" birthday. Although she looked like she was about to celebrate her Sixth, and if you talked to her you'd think she was well on her way to her thirties a trait she inherited from her mother, a small joke between Edward and I. You see Renesmee was a very special child, although not one of a kind like we thought at her birth, she is half-vampire and half-human. She was the "souvenir" Edward and I brought home from our honeymoon, another of our jokes.

She, like the rest of our family, has the natural aptitudes common to vampires such as running, although not as fast a full-blood vampire, hyped up senses, and the diet of blood; although not humans we are vegetarian vampires (its amazing how many inside jokes you accumulate when you live forever). She also has a special ability like almost everyone in our family. She can transfer her thoughts to anyone, and I mean anyone, simply by touching them with her fingertips, another mix of her parents in her.

She is absolutely the most beautiful "toddler" you'll ever see with her long auburn curls and my own chocolate brown eyes. When she officially comes of age some six years from now we are going to have the beat the boys off with bats, or just set Jacob on them.

We are making tomorrow a joint celebration between my daughter and myself, for it is also days before my birthday, both human and vampire. It was Alice's idea: "Come on Bella, You've had a year to adjust to our way of living, we are rich, get over It.," she told me when the idea was first broached.

Its not that I'm against having money, believe me when you can't sleep ever, you have to entertain yourself some how. My tastes run between a mix of Esme and Alice, I have recently taken to decorating houses, especially since we are moving from Forks to our new home of Bayview, Washington, and my abhorrence to shopping quickly disappeared due to Alice's delight.

With the appearance of Renesmee, we quickly realized that the citizens of Forks were becoming slightly suspicious. So we fabricated a story about the opportunity for Carlisle to start his own non-profit hospital, and who could pass up that opportunity. It wasn't a total lie, however, Carlisle did have the opportunity head up his own hospital, but this didn't come around naturally, lets just leave it at that.

Bayview seemed perfect for us, still in Washington so we can take advantage of the constant cloud cover, close enough for Jacob and my dad Charlie to visit and with the small populations we are accustomed to. Not to mention near the ocean so that Renesmee can indulge in her new found love of swimming. We are leaving Forks after the celebration tomorrow and it's off to Bayview to prepare for us to restart in school much to the displeasure of Rosalie and Emmett.

It was necessary for us to all restart in school for us to maximize the time spent in Bayview. Edward, Alice and I would start as freshman and Jasper Rosalie and Emmett would be sophomores.

They would keep up the previous arrangement of Edward Alice and Emmett being related and niece and nephew to Esme while Jasper and Rosalie would be twins adopted into the family. I however was new, so we had to figure something out that would be believable and yet not cause my relationship with Edward to become incestuous and we finally settled on Carlisle's ward.

My "Father" was Carlisle's best friend and having no other family after his death the Cullens graciously aloud me to live in their home. I would keep my maiden name of Swan and it allowed me to stay with my husband, although the title would be kept in the family.

Renesmee also posed a problem so we decided that she would be my younger sister and would carry the Swan last name as well. We planned on keeping her home and out of the public eye as much as possible, so Esme would be home-schooling her, which both parties thoroughly excited about.

So lost in my thoughts about the move I didn't notice Edward sneak up behind me. Its quite hard to sneak up on a vampire on account of the heightened senses, however my sneaky husband was able to and we both laughed as he picked me up and swung me around.

"Not still upset about the party tomorrow, are you?" he asked. "Nah, not really, I was never upset about the attention on me anyways, I just didn't want to take any spotlight from Renesmee. It is her day after all." I replied. "You know she doesn't mind, she is so happy to get share with her beautiful momma," he said with a smile "I don't know how I was so lucky to have such a beautiful wife and daughter."

Looking into his eyes I thought the same thing. With his perfect features and truly pure soul I don't know how he came to love me when I was nothing but a klutzy, plain-jane human. But I did and now we are going to be together forever literally. I stood on my tip-toes to plant a kiss on his smiling mouth when a voice rang out

"Will you two stop mooning over each other, good god, you'd think they were out of this honeymoon stage by now," yelled Emmett. "And how long were you and Rose in this stage hmm? Still in it if I remember correctly." Edward replied and then he leaned down and finished the kiss I'd started, and then ran off with my favorite crooked smile still flashing at me.

I walked over to Esme and Carlisle to see them put the finishing touches on the stage. When asked what kind of celebration she wanted Renesmee replied that she wanted a talent show and everyone had to participate.

There was much grumbling at this especially from Jake, Jasper, and Emmett but one look into Renesmee's eyes and nobody could deny her anything. The stage was beautifully decorated with my daughter's favorite colors of lime green and hot pink. There was a microphone set up center stage as well as a baby grand piano in the corner for Edwards's performance.

I was truly excited about that part of the party because I had a feeling I knew the piece he would perform. My own performance was being carefully hidden from Edward, as it was a late anniversary present. I looked over and saw as Alice and Rosalie ran to the tree marked base in the game of hide and go seek continued on with Jake the seeker. I looked around carefully for my daughter and saw her pirched in a tree a few yard from base.

The mother in me still worried for her safety even though she was practically as Indestructible as we vampires. She jumped down and ran and touched the tree, just as my seven-foot best friend came bounding into the clearing.

Jake was just as special as the rest of us, well in his own way. Jacob was part of the Quilite tribe and when the boys (and some girls) came of age they aquired the ability to turn into wolves. Giant wolves, but not werewolves in the Van Helsing sense. Jacob was a special member of our family as he had imprinted (in other words found his soul mate) on my daughter. This was another difficulty we would face when Ness comes of age.

"Renesmee its time to get ready for bed." I called as I saw her attempt to hide a yawn. "Okay Momma, I'll race you home Jake." And she tore off through the woods with Jacob on her heels. I caught Edward's eye and he was at my side in an instant, "are you coming home as well or should I tuck her in?" "Like I would miss the opportunity to put my daughter to bed and then spend some alone time with her mother, I'll see you later guys" he said with a wink.

"You want to race too?" he said with a laugh. Before the words were out if his mouth I had taken off and was half way home. Edward had ever one in speed but with the element of surprise I might just beat him.

Or so I thought. I heard his laughter before I saw him, but he over took me in a millisecond. By the time I made it home he was leaning against our little cottage with a smile so bright it could have lit a dark room. "I always win."

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT AT WRITING SO PLEASE REVIEW... BE BRUTAL... PLEASE... HOPE YOU LIKE IT :-D**


	3. The Celebration Part 1

**(A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER… PLUS REINSTATING THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS… TOTALLY STEPHENIE MEYER. ALSO ALL DIALOGUE IS NOW IN ITALIC… I HATED HAVING TO GO BACK AND PUT QUOTES AROUND IT ALL… AND FINALLY ALL LYRICS AND SONG TITLES ARE IN ITALICS AS WELL TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DO)**

* * *

The clothes laid out reflected many different styles and tastes of the female population in the house. There was my electric blue halter dress, stylish yet not too flashy. Renesmee's pale pink empire-waist dress that aloud her to remain a child in our eyes, yet let her feel more grown up. Both our dresses were made of a soft sparkly satin that reminded me of what Edward's skin had felt like when I was human. Alice being Alice had chosen to wear a bright turquoise plaid mini skirt with a white button-down and matching plaid tie. Esme wore what could only be considered the classis little black dress with silver beading that fell right at her knees. And finally there was Rosalie's classic, although feminine, tuxedo, for she would be the host for the talent show.

The guys had already gotten ready and were down at the meadow finishing the last few details and waiting for our human guests to arrive. We had invited the entire pack to come and be our audience as well as Billy Black, Jacob's father, and Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mother. Since the showdown in the meadow with The Volturri, we had all become what could only be expressed, as an odd-group of friends and the treaty was stronger then ever. Sam was bringing his wife Emily and their daughter Elizabeth, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Embry, Seth and Leah. Quil was bringing Claire, his little soul mate, and of course Jacob would be there as he was also performing in our show. My dad Charlie was also going to be in attendance as he couldn't be away from us for long, because as he put it, "we were leaving him."

There was a generous supply of food set out for the audience, as the wolves were never full, which included the classics for any show: popcorn and boxed candy. There were white whicker chairs set up for everyone to sit in and a special set of stage lights had been set up to give the appearance of an actual show. What else could we do? We are Cullens after all. There was also a table set up for the growing pile of gifts for both Renesmee and myself. The stage was beautifully built with its wood paneled floor, pink curtain and lime green and pink roses that surrounded the area. The curtain was closed yet there was music coming from the sound system and twinkle lights surrounded the area.

As we girls finally arrived at the field, Renesmee ran off to give her grandfather a hug and greet the La Push guests. I took a look at the program Alice had put together:

Opening---- Rosalie

Stand Up---- Emmett

_I'm Yours_---- Jacob

Violin and Flute duet--- Jasper and Alice

_Popular _----Renesmee

----intermission----

Piano Medley---- Edward

Poetry Reading---- Esme

_Your Song_----Carlisle

And…

A surprise song---- Bella

I was pleased to see that Alice had known I'd wanted to keep my song a surprise but it shouldn't have surprised me; she could see the future after all. The line up did hold a few surprises however. Jacob was singing, which was new for everyone. Also surprising was Alice and Jasper's duet; I had thought Alice would sing as well, but she did love to surprise us. Renesmee's choice of song however was not surprising. For her first Christmas Edward and I had taken her to New York City for a night to go to the Hard Rock Café and to see a Broadway show. As luck would have it we choice to go see _Wicked_ and Renesmee had immediately fallen in love with the entire show, but especially with the character of Galinda/Glinda.

_What are you singing _a velvety voice said from behind me. I turned to face Edward and said _you will just have to wait and see wont you? Its kind of the last part of your anniversary present._ Edward and I had celebrated our one-year wedding anniversary six weeks before, and his gift to me had been a trip to Paris for a weekend. I had gotten him the baby grand piano that sat on the stage with our anniversary date inscribed on the side for our cottage. At that moment the lights for the stage came on and it was time for everyone to take their seats. All performers would be sitting with the audience until the act before theirs and then they would move to backstage. Renesmee and I had special seats in the front row, as we were the guests of honor, and Edward sat down on my other side.

The show started with Rosalie coming on stage with general welcome for everyone as well as something not listed in the program. _Would everyone please join me as we sing happy birthday to Bella and Renesmee Cullen. _The singing that followed was beautifully mixed with the perfect voices of the vampires and the slightly tone-deaf voices of the rest of the group. If I could have, I would have cried when I turned and saw my dad singing along even though he hates anything to do with singing. Following that Emmett came on stage and by the time he was through with stand-up style act, and a "roast" centered on myself most of the audience had lost their seats and were rolling on the grass with laughter.

Jacob came onto the stage next looking more nervous than I had ever seen him. Edward and I looked at each other, both being familiar with his song choice, and knew to whom he would be singing to.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

He actually had a really nice voice, really deep and woodsy, perfectly complimenting Jacob himself. By the end of the song Jake was blushing, but you couldn't deny the feeling behind his song. Following Jake, Alice and Jasper took the stage and you could see how perfect they were for each other just by how well they played the classical piece. When they were done Alice leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and the both just glowed.

It was finally Renesmee's turn and she came on to the stage with her curls bouncing and her pink dress shimmering in the light. She opened her mouth and a sound voice more beautiful then an angel's flowed through the crowd:

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know I know exactly what they need!_

And even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! You're going to be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everything that really counts to be...

POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that I've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and advisor,  
there's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to...

POPULAR! I know about popular.  
And with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when I see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

(Sung)  
and though you protest,  
your disinterest,  
I know clandestinly,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la!  
you'll be popular!  
just not quite as popular as ME!

As I watched her sing, I wished once again that I could cry. She was so beautiful and talented. I looked over and Edward was looking at me too looking so proud of his daughter. _Its hard to believe this is only her first birthday_ I whispered. He nodded but then she finished her song and was bouncing back to her father and I for a hug _you did lovely sweetie_ I said. _We couldn't be prouder_ Edward added. With the end of Ness' performance intermission was called and every one crowded around the present table so that we could open our gifts. Each girt was thoughtfully given and we would both cherish. But then the lights flickered and Rosalie had taken the stage to introduce the next act: Edward

_

* * *

_

**A/N: SO THIS STARTED TO GET LONGER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO IM SEPERATING IT INTO 2 PARTS... THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY ICLUDE THE MOOD... SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS ONE UP.... BUT IM IN COLLEGE AND ITS FINALS NEXT WEEK... I WIL HOPEFULLY HAVE PART 2 UP IN A COUPLA DAYS **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW**

**3 **

**Krystyn**


	4. The Celebration Part 2

_**(A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER… PLUS REINSTATING THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS… TOTALLY STEPHENIE MEYER. ALSO ALL DIALOGUE IS NOW IN ITALIC… I HATED HAVING TO GO BACK AND PUT QUOTES AROUND IT ALL… AND FINALLY ALL LYRICS AND SONG TITLES ARE IN ITALICS AS WELL TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DO)[POEMS: PIANO IS BY D.H. LAWRENCE, LOVE SONNENT # 40 IS WILLIAAM SHAKESPEARE]**_

**Special thanks to _foreveroth _for giving me my first ever review :] this chapter is dedicated to you :]**

* * *

Edward had taken his place at the piano and with a smile his fingers took off across the keys. He closed his eyes and got lost in the music and he started of with the song he wrote for Esme. I looked over at her and saw her smiling proudly at her son, as she grabbed Carlisle's hand. Eventually Edward switched into the song he has written for Renesmee.

This was his newest masterpiece that he had perfected in the days before the confrontation with the Volturri. The song seemed to match our Nessa (another token from our New York trip was her new nickname taken from the show) perfectly. It started out very upbeat, as if the piano was smiling and bouncing around like our daughter frequently did, and towards the end slowed and gave a feeling of deep intelligence and love. Nessa and I looked at each other and the shared love for Edward could be seen in both of our eyes. Nessa scooted into my lap and said in a whisper _he really loves us doesn't he mama? _I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and responded _more then you'll ever know Nessa._

With that she leaned into my chest and we both smiled as the song flowed into my lullaby. Over the year we had been married, Edward had added on to the song that had been with us since the beginning of our relationship. Now there were four distinct stages in the song: the beginning, when we first met, darkness, when we were separated, growth, the beginning stages of our marriage, the birth of Nessa, and my change, and concluded with, sweetness, where we are now: perfectly happy. This is where he concluded his performance and as the final notes were played, he looked up and caught my eye and the connection flowed between us. He jumped of the stage and landed in front of Nessa and I and picked us both up in a huge hug, as the rest of the audience applauded.

After thongs had calmed down Esme took to the stage and in her flowing voice began to recite two poems. The first of which she had written and the second one from the immortal bard, William Shakespeare:

_Piano_

Softly, in the dusk, a woman is singing to me;  
Taking me back down the vista of years, till I see  
A child sitting under the piano, in the boom of the tingling strings  
And pressing the small, poised feet of a mother who smiles as she sings.

In spite of myself, the insidious mastery of song  
Betrays me back, till the heart of me weeps to belong  
To the old Sunday evenings at home, with winter outside  
And hymns in the cozy parlor, the tinkling piano our guide.

So now it is vain for the singer to burst into clamor  
With the great black piano appassionato. The glamour  
Of childish days is upon me, my manhood is cast  
Down in the flood of remembrance, I weep like a child for the past.

_Love Sonnet 40_

_Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all;_

_What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?_

_No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call;_

_All mine was thine before thou hadst this more._

_Then if for my love thou my love receivest,_

_I cannot blame thee for my love thou usest;_

_But yet be blamed, if thou thyself deceivest_

_By wilful taste of what thyself refusest._

_I do forgive thy robbery, gentle thief,_

_Although thou steal thee all my poverty;_

_And yet, love knows, it is a greater grief_

_To bear love's wrong than hate's known injury._

_Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,_

_Kill me with spites; yet we must not be foes._

Each poem perfectly described the different feelings that we experienced in all of our relationships in our group and as a family. After she had finished we all applauded and Carlisle took the microphone. And just like Edward had done for me, and Jake for Nessa, he sang to his soul mate:

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

With that he turned and sat quietly down next to Esme with a sweet kiss on her cheek. It was now my turn to conclude our little show so I got to the stage and waited for the music to start. I looked to Edward and knew he was curious as to what I was going to sing. It was a piece that I had composed myself for him, (**A/N: THIS ACTUALLY NATASHA BEDDINGFIELD BUT IT FELT MORE SPECIAL IF SHE HAD WRITTEN IT)** and as I stepped up to the mic I knew he would understand:

_A.N.G.E.L A.N.G.E.L  
Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you  
A place of shelter  
I wanna be your zone__  
Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what you got  
You deserve all the props  
With everything I'm not  
and I'm so glad you're mine_

Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain oh..)  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
(No More)  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(Yeah)  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
(Hey)  
a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your  
(a.n.g.e.l)  
I'll be your angel

With that Rosalie and Alice stepped up beside me and we sang the rest of the song with perfect harmony.

_Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make it great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
(I could be your angel)  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
(I will protect you from the pain)  
[from the pain]  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
(I'm gonna keep you safe from danger)  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
(You'll never hurt again)  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
(ey hey)  
a.n.g.e.l, (ey ey hey) a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be, gonna be  
(a.n.g.e.l)  
I'll be your angel_

_Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would_

_Disrespect my man  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need_

_So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one  
Put your hands up  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
(Protect you from the pain)  
Protect you from the pain  
(from the pain, from the pain)  
[from the pain oh..]  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
(I'll keep you safe from danger)  
from danger, from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
And you'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
You'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l  
You'll never hurt again  
a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l,  
a.n.g.e.l, (a.n.g.e.l) a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel _

The meadow rang with aplause as we stepped down to hug our partners. Edward kissed me gently and I knew it was the best gift I could have given him. _You were perfect mama!! _Renesmee squaled from our side. _So was Autnt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. Why didn't you tell us it was going to become a trio? _She asked. _It was all part of the surprise my love. And I'm glad you liked it. _After the talent show concluded the party broke up and everyone started to make their way back to their cars. Renesmee was going to spend the night at Charlie's house so that we vampires could finish packing. She skipped over to Edward and I for a kiss goodbye and then ran off to join her grandfather. _You were absolutely perfect my love. _Edward said as he wound his arm around my waist while we walked over to the stage to help break it down. _You were amazing yourself and you know it. Renesmee loved your performance. We both did. _He just smiled and kissed me again.

The rest of the evening we spent bringing everything back to the house and packing up the rest of the main house. In Bayview we would all be living in one big house again in order to keep the appearance that we were freshman in high school. The new house we had chosen, or rather rebuilt, was bigger then the one in forks and included many suites that would serve each couple quite well. Renesmee would be in our suite as well. By 4 am, all the packing had been done and the final trip to the new house had been made with everything that would not being going in the moving truck later in the morning.

I slipped away from the rest of the group and made my way to our cottage. It had been our first home, Edwards, Renesmee's and mine. We had so many memories here, and I cant believe we wouldn't be here anymore. I knew he was there before I felt his arms surround me. _You are going to miss it aren't you? _I nodded. _I love this place. Do you remember our first night here? Emmett gave us hell the next morning. _I smiled at the memory. _We'll come back and stay every once in awhile, _Edward assured me and I knew he was right. We stayed like that until the sun came up. We knew the others would be looking for us. I turned in Edward's arms and looked at the love of my life and just basked in the glow of our love. I knew that no matter what this new town had in store. As long as I had Edward and our family, we would be just fine

* * *

**okay guys... so they are starting the new school in the next chapter... i hope you guys like it so far.. if you do please review.. i dont wanna keep writing if people think its stupid... that would be kinda embarassing you know... more chapters more frequently now that semester is done so if i kep writing this it will go alot quicker.... mucho love to those reading my story :] hope everyone is surviving finals and such**

**3 **

**Krystyn**


	5. Registration

Registration

**A/N: IM SO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT. I WORK AT KOHLS AND AS MANY OF YOU KNOW: ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS. I HAVE WORKED UNTIL 1 AM ON 4 OF THE 5 DAYS I WORK A WEEK... I HAVE BEEN EXHAUSTED!! I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT. THE IDEA JUST HIT ME AND I TYPED IS IN LIKE 45 MINUTES... AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TH TWILIGHT CHARACTERS... MERRY CHRISTMAS :]--- OOO AND ALL DIALOGUE IS IN BOLD/ITALICS!! NOT SO CONFUSING ANYMORE ;] ANYTHOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD/ITALICS WITH QUOTATIONS :] --- ENJOY LOVELIES!!!**

* * *

_**I can't believe we have to start school again! **_

Rosalie grumbled, her perfect face slightly distorted by her anger at being subjected to human teenagers again.

_**Its not so bad Rose, at least we are sophomores this time. Edward and Bella are stuck for four years. We only have three. **_

Emmett said to reassure his wife. I was actually really excited. It was my first time "retaking" high school and it had to be more fun then the first time around. This time I had Edward.

The moving had gone flawlessly. Our new house was amazing. It was styled after a pre-civil war plantation house. Each member of the family had a mini suite, which consisted of two connecting rooms, that they could use as they wished. The mini suites then formed the individual family suites and in the center of the house was a large common area.

It was essentially a library/music room/arcade. There was large flat screen plasma on the wall with leather couches surrounding it. Every game consol ever created lined the shelves. Our men had to have something to entertain themselves during the long sleepless nights. Edward's grand piano stood in the corner and every inch of the wall that was available was lined with filled bookshelves.

Our first couple of days we settled into our surroundings and unpacked and decorated. Mine and Edwards's suite was centered on a painting that we had bought in Paris to remember one-year anniversary. It was the sun rising over the ocean. The red glow and orange reflections blended together perfectly. I thought back to when we had found the painting in a small whole in the wall shop. Something about that shop had drawn me into the door and as soon as my eyes fell on this painting, I knew I had to have it. We had purchased it from the owner for five times the asking price and had it shipped back to the states to await its spot on the wall over our bed.

The walls of our room were painted a faded gold with matching carpet. The bedspread was a dark red with god accents.

Renesmee's rooms were next to ours and you could see her little personality shinning through in the hot pink walls and lime green bedspread. She had her own mini library covering her walls with books and things that she liked to specialized in. my own battered library could also be found here because as Renesmee had told me when we were packing

_**I would rather have something that reminds me of you mama.**_

She, like myself, was an avid reader, and seemed to comprehend everything she in took. She had also inherited Edward's talent for music, although she centered her talent on the flute and was quite good.

The other room that had been added in our suite was my black room. Early on we had discovered that I had a slight talent for photography.

The walls of the house were lined with pictures I had taken of the family.

This was another key part of our fabricated story of Renesmee. Because of her exhilarated growth rate we had to document as much as possible so that in future years it seemed like she was older.

So it was our first day at Bayview High School and I had been slightly twitchy all night, prompting Edward to ask:

_**You aren't nervous are you?**_

_**Not really, **_I replied _**you guys have been doing this for so long! What if I mess it up, reveal who we are? **_

_**You wont my love; remember how you were when you were first changed? You wee so natural. Despite the physical changes, you really couldn't tell that you were no longer human. You will be fine. And who knows. **_

I felt much better. Edward was never wrong, and he would be there to help me if things got difficult.

Alice had attacked everyone's wardrobes and decided to "coordinate" each couple as well as the family. Each guy had the same sweater and pants with different colors and each girl had the same style shirt and skirt but they matched their partner in color.

Edward and I were the blue team with blue sweaters and his khaki pants and my khaki skirt.

Alice and Jasper were in green sweaters and black bottoms and Emmett and Rosalie had Red sweaters and blue jeans.

We figured why raise anyone's hopes that we might be available to any of our new classmates.

We decided to take my Expedition to school since it was big enough to hold everyone comfortably. Edward had gotten it for me to solidify my status as a mom. It had prompted many "soccer-mom" jokes and had resulted in a small tiff between Emmett and myself. Luckily I had at the time still had my newborn strength and I had stomped him. The jokes had stopped quickly.

Pulling into the school parking lot I looked in the rearview mirror at the faces of my family and laughed at the different emotions on their faces.

Emmett looked amused, as if he was sizing up our new classmates.

Rosalie was looking in her hand mirror, irritated. Although she had no reason to be, Rosalie still exhibited some signs of insecurity in her beauty. I already knew she would be the most beautiful girl in school, but she was getting better about it. We had gotten closer in the year I had been officially part of the family she worked on my low self –confidence and I worked with her on her vanity.

Alice looked secretive. She knew how the day would turn out, so I figured something exciting would happen. Al that moment she looked up and caught my eyes _**don't even ask Bella, you'll see.**_

Edward looked back at her and a small frown crossed his face, I would have to ask him later what was up.

Jasper still had small issues being around humans, especially new groups, so he looked extremely apprehensive. Maybe that's what Alice's look was about.

Getting out of the car, the scent immediately hit all of us like a tidal wave. I looked over at Jasper and saw his eyes instinctively darken. I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze and whispered _**its okay. I feel it to. We'll make it through together**_ he smiled which I knew signified his thanks Alice also looked over at me, and the gratitude in her eyes made them shine like a candle.

We all started walking towards the registration office and the whispers began.

_**Oh my god! Can you say gorgeous!**_

_**That bronzed haired boy looks like a god!**_

_**I want him to be mine!**_

_**Damn! Look at the legs on that blonde**_

_**The brunette has one sweet ass!**_

_**look at the little one, she may be tiny but I bet she packs a bunch if you know what I mean.**_

I looked at our guys. All of them were clenching their fists at the comments directed at us girls.

I looked up at Edward grabbed his hand and pulled my shield back so he could read my thoughts

_**"no one will ever compare to you! Don't give them another thought" **_

He smiled and immediately relaxed. I saw jasper and Emmett each do the same and we entered the building leaving our new classmates whispers behind us.

We approached the desk and the secretary gave a little start. This was not uncommon considering we were quite intimidating as a group. She handed each of us our schedules and I looked over mine

1st period – 9th grade English

2nd period – Euclid. Geometry

3rd period – World Geography

4th period – Gym

I groaned at the gym, except it wouldn't be as bad now that I had the reflexes natural to a vampire.

i looked over at Alice's schedule and saw that she and I would be together all day.

I looked over at Edward and saw that frown back on his face. Since I hated seeing him in any kind of distress, I walked over to see what i could do.

It was then that I looked down at his schedule and saw what had caused the problem:

he and I had no classes together.

* * *

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM!!!! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE SEPERATED AGAIN!!! HAHA LOL... I FIGURED WE WOULD HAVE ENOUGH OF THEM AT HOME TOGETHER... THIS IS GOING TO GIVE ME AN OPPORTUNITY TO INTRODUCE SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I MENTIONED TO SOME THAT THE BIGGEST THING THAT BELLA CURRENTLY POSSES, BESIDE HER SHIELD, IS HER COMPASSION FOR HUMAN BEINGS. THIS WILL ALLOW HER TO FORM RELATIONSHIPS WITH REGULAR PEOPLE :]**

**NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT NOT GET HERE UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS... WORK IS INSANE!! :[ ILL TRY MY BEST LOVELIES TO GET IT WRITTEN SOON :]**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW :D**

**MUCHO LOVE!!!**

**~~KRYSTYN~~**


	6. Another Outcast?

**A/N: WOW!!! THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! THEY WERE INSPIRING!!! I HAD A BAD TWO DAYS SO I DECIDED TO TAKE OUT SOME OF MY FRUSTRATION IN WRITING AND OUT POPPED ANOTHER CHAPTER :] THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS. TOMORROW IS AUNTS HOUSE FOR MY MOM'S SIDE'S CELEBRATION, MONDAY I AM GOING SHOPPING IN ATLANTA AS WELL AS ICE SKATING IN CENTENIAL OLYMPIC PARK WITH MY TWO BESTESTSES NIKY AND LUKIS-PUKIS (THEY WOULD KILL ME IF THEY KNEW I DID THAT LOL) TUESDAY IS GOING TO BE HELL AT WORK WEDNESDAY IS FAMILY STUFF IS CHRISTMAS AND FRIDAY AND SATURDAY I WORK. SO YEAH... BUSY WEEK... ILL WRITE WHEN I CAN... MAYBE LITTLE BY LITTLE I CAN GET THIS OUT IN A WEEK :]**

**ANOTHER THING: YOU FINALLY MEET TWO OF MY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER: KRISTEN AND KOBY... WELL YOU MEET KOBY... YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN... PLEASE BE NICE TO THEM... THEY ARE MY BABIES AND MAYBE ONE DAY ILL EXPLAIN WHY I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH **

**SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADO (OOO I DONT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS... S. MEYER ALL THE WAY) I INTRODUCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE SUN: ANOTHER OUTCAST**

**:D**

* * *

I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to have Edward with me. I mean this was the only reason I was excited about being here! I turned when I heard Edward speaking earnestly with the secretary

_**Our parents specified in the transfer that we were not to be separated. How can we have this fixed?**_

He said with a devastating smile. The secretary seemed momentarily stunned as my handsome husband leaned down and unleashed his smile on her. She quickly shook it off however and replied

_**I'm sorry son. But the classes filled with Alice and Bella in them. We went in alphabetical order by your first names. Maybe next semester.**_

With that she turned around and started moving back to her office, but she underestimated how persistent Edward could be.

_**What about just a couple of classes? It doesn't have to be all day? Isn't there anything you can do for us. **_

She was about to shake her head no, but at that moment Alice stepped in.

_**Mrs. Johnson. I'm not so sure how well I will handle world geography and literature in the same semester. Is there any way I can switch with Edward for his physical science? I like to keep my math subjects together if possible.**_

The secretary thought for a moment and then turned to the computer to type for a printer buzzed and two new schedules printed out, and I know had world geography with him, which means I would also share his lunch period.

I turned quickly to Alice and hugged her as hard as I could.

_**I owe you five shopping trips for this! **_

I whispered so low only we could hear. Her grin became even bigger and I know understood the strange smile on her face this morning. She knew we would b going shopping.

_**You kids had better get to you first period. The bell is about to ring. **_

Mrs. Johnson interrupted us. We all knew we wouldn't be late, but we had to keep up the human pretense so we walked quickly from the office and down the hall to the hallway split.

I leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek, had to keep it chaste for right now, and Alice and I walked to our first class.

We slipped in and made our way to the empty seats in the back. Better to see everyone then be seen by everyone. It was easier to keep our identities hidden if we could see everyone's reaction to us.

It was then that I noticed her slip into the classroom. She was like us in the way that she did not want attention drawn to her and she quickly sat in the seat on my other side.

I was surprised that she hadn't been repulsed Alice and myself. Most humans naturally avoided any close contact with us.

I studied her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she had shoulder length black hair and had this beautiful naturally translucent skin. She was extremely pretty and could have been beautiful had she not obliviously been trying to hide behind her bulky over-sized clothing. She had this looking of someone who had recently dropped a lot of weight and not in a healthy way.

She turned and looked at me and it was at that moment I noticed her eyes. They were a strange sort of hazel color and just as I seemed to adjust to the color they seemed to change. As if in a blink of an eye (**A/N: TOTALLY NO PUN INTENDED) **they became a bright green that seemed to mirror Alice's emerald sweater.

I looked over at Alice and saw she seemed as puzzled as I felt. She closed her eyes and I knew she was attempting to see what the impact this girl might have on our future.

Apparently what she saw was good because she immediately smiled and began bouncing in her seat. Even more curious I turned back to the girl and saw her studying us and noticed her eyes were now an ice blue. _**"Odd, its like they change with her emotion," **_I thought to myself. **_"I wonder how that happened"_** so I decided to take a chance.

_**Hi I'm Bella what's your name?**_

She seemed shocked that someone actually was curious and her eyes changed a to a light purple, almost a lavender.

_**Kristen, **_she said**_, my name is Kristen and its nice to meet you Bella._**

This was all said with a voice that could only be described as naturally beautiful. We had aquire our dulcet tones when we changed. Unless Kristen was some unknown species of vampire I didn't know about, she had a beautiful voice

and could probably sing like a n angel.

_**Hi Kristen, I am Alice and Bella and I are sisters, well sort of. We are new here and we are really very nervous about being in such a small city. Especially having just moved from a city like Atlanta. Do you like it here? How long have you lived here? What is it like?**_

I shot Alice a look that clearly said to calm down. She just smiled and pinched me under the desk. I chanced a look at Kristen and saw that her eyes were an even deeper purple. I assumed this was her color for being nervous. Yet she was brave enough to reply

_**It's nice to meet you Alice, and its okay. Bayview is the kind of town where if you have a secret, you cannot hide it. I have lived here since I was born. My parents own the restaurant in town. I guess I like it okay. I mean it's all I know. You however will probably lose your minds after moving fro such a big city like Atlanta. **_

I was surprised that she had spoken so much despite the fact that she was finally starting to feel the need to avoid us. That earned her points in my book at least Alice and started rambling about our "life in Atlanta"

_**Atlanta was nice, but just to many people. Our family likes the quietness a small town has to offer. Atlanta was becoming too industrial; it was hard to breathe in all that smog. **_

At that moment the teacher walked in and called the class to order. I finally noticed all the looks we were receiving in the back. Even Kristen was being stared at as if no one had ever noticed her, or that they were surprised two girls like Alice and I , would bother talking to her.

For some reason this bothered me and I wanted to defend her. She obliviously was intelligent, not to mention beautiful with her unusual eyes. Perhaps that was the problem, her eyes freaked people out. Well my family and I knew all about being outcasts, perhaps we could be some-sort of friends.

The rest of the period passed by slowly as the teacher went of the material for the semester. _Romeo and Juliet, The book of mythology, The best of Emily Dickinson, _and _the Scarlet Pimpernel _were just a few. I had read them all of course, but this teacher seemed to actually know something, so it would be interesting to see how the semester progressed.

While she lectured I kept glancing out Kristen. She was interesting and something just seemed… different about her. She was human. No question there. You could hear her heartbeat at the normal pace; smell the blood flow through her veins and watch her breathe. However, her mood-ring eyes seemed to make her feel less human than those around her.

The bell rang and Kristen was out the door first. Alice and I exchanged a look and walked to our geometry class. There was no one really noticeable in this class except a pudgy boy with big brown eyes who bravely walked up to us and introduced himself as Koby Parker.

He seemed to show no interest except for friendship and Alice and I smiled, as it seemed we had found a genuinely nice boy in this school of horn dogs. Walking from class was difficult due to the whistles, catcalls and, crude comments that seemed to fly around Alice and myself.

I never realized how much I had come to depend on Edward being with me that last year, at all times. When the bell for geometry to end rang, Alice and I walked out the door and I felt a hand grab my waist and drag me forward for a kiss. _**I missed you beautiful! **_Edward said with a smile. I had missed him to and was glad I had the next two hours with him. We walked into our geography class and waited for the bell to release us to our lunch.

The teacher was decided to commence the class with a lecture on the importance of high school and such. Edward and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Like we hadn't heard his before. We just sat there and pretended to absorb his encouraging words.

When it was finally time for lunch, we strolled into the cafeteria and joined the rest of our family at a far lunch table. Alice had some how wrangled into our lunch even though the science classes had first lunch. She and jasper were sitting next to each other whispering softly as were Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I tool a seat with out shared tray of food and I asked the others how their morning had gone.

Each one responded with a positive, if not bored explanation of the cases they had all taken at least 30 times. It was then that I felt eyes on my back. I knew half the room was staring at us. Yet this feeling was different. I knew who it was. The girl with the unusual eyes. I turned a caught her staring at our table. Her eyes had turned an orange color. Kind of like our own when we had just eaten. This must be her curiosity set.

I made a mental note to ask Carlisle if he had ever heard of anyone like her. But right now I was happy being with my family, yet I could not get those eyes out of my head.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THING ABOUT KRISTEN? NEAT ISNT SHE IT WILL BE COME APPRENT WHAT IS UP WITH HER IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS... AND KOBY HAS A ROLE... KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING.... THEY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE... WHY DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS OUT SO SOOON LOL :}}}}}**

**MUCHO LOVE MY BABIES AND MERRY CHRISTMAS :] ADIEU TIL AFTER CHRISTMAS ;]**

**~~KRYSTYN~~**


	7. Guitar Hero and Brownies

**(A/N: HOLY SNAP!!! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE… SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT... I HAVE HAD SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK ALONG WITH A BUNCH OF STUPID GIRL-DRAMA THAT IS NOT FUN… IF PEOPLE THING THE DRAMA ENDS ONCE YOU LEAVE HIGH SCHOOL… YOU ARE MAJORLY WRONG… IT ONLY GETS WORSE… OK SO IM GOING TO ATTEMPT THIS… SORRY IF IT SUCKS… I'M NOT FEELING SO GREAT… OH AND I AM DELETING THE CHARACTER OF KOBY… HE IS PART OF MY BLOCK I THINK MAINLY BECAUSE HE IS BASED OF SOMEONE WHO CAUSEING HELL IN MY LIFE… THANKFULLY I HAVEN'T ELABORTED ON HIM YET… SO JUST FORGET THAT HE WAS EVER MENTIONED… AND IM GOING TO EDIT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO GET RID OF HIS NAME… THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**** OF **_**THE SUN.)**_

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as Edward and I finished our world geography and Alice and I reunited for gym.

Gym was not so bad now that I was a vampire and my coordination had definitely improved.

The only thing that made this class unbearable, was the uniform of Sophie short and tank tops for us girls and the hormone driven teenage boys

Being vampires, Alice and I were the only ones who could make the uniform look decent and we looked more like sports models then high school students.

As we entered the gym the catcalls and whistles immediately started up again much to our disgust. Ignoring them, we took seats in the bleachers and waited for the coach to go over the schedule for this semester, starting soccer.

We split into groups of four and started to practice passing and other drills. Two girls bravely offered to join our group and we started kicking the ball.

While practicing I saw that Kristen was once again in my class.

This time her eyes seem to be back to the honey color. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something special about this girl.

Although against of rules as vampires, part of me wanted to get to know her, have her as a friend

While lost in my musing, Alice saying my name, suddenly jerked me back to the present. She said it so low only I could hear it and I saw the ball coming my way.

Controlling my strength I kicked it to one of the other girls. She stopped it with her foot and prepared to kick it back when the bell rang releasing us to change and go home.

Making my way, back to the locker room I heard the other students whispering about us new girls. I heard the word weird a lot and that made me smile.

Anxious to get home to my daughter Alice and I dressed quickly and made our way to the Expedition.

Leaning against the car already, was my Edward and Jasper. I skipped right up to him and kissed him quickly.

_**Hi **_I said with smile_**.**_

_**Hi yourself **_he said_** how was class? **_

_**Boring! And no offense,, but you boys, have dirty dirty minds. Its amazing Alice and I were not mauled in gym class **_I said with a grin

He made a soft growling sound and glared at a group of boys ogling us from the side. The group immediately disbanded and made their way to their cars. I leaned in to kiss him again.

_**Hush, you have nothing to worry about, I'm completely devoted to the most amazing man in the world**_

He just smiled and held my waist while we waited for Rosalie and Emmett to join us.

Alice was rambling on to Jasper about what some girl was wearing our class when I heard her mention Kristen's name.

Her eyes change Jasper! Not like ours do with our appetite, but like a mood ring. They were purple and orange and blue and honey colored. I have never seen anything like it. Do you know what it could mean?

Jasper just shock his head told her to ask Carlisle. If any one would know it would be him. At that moment the other two joined us and we headed home.

I had missed Renesmee more then I could say. It wasn't often that we were apart for longer than an hour, unless she was at Charlie's.

As I parked the car in front of the house I saw a flash of copper curls fly out of the house.

Mama, Mama! She called and flew into my arms. I missed you Mama, and Daddy running over to Edward to hug him.

I don't like you being gone all day, even though I had fun in my class with Grandma. We started on world geography today. We are going through each continent and learning all the landmarks. How was your day?

I smiled at her and recounted all the different events of my day. She bombarded all of us with questions but eventually let everyone besides Edward and I disperse around the house.

She wanted to show us some of her class work so she skipped ahead of us to the room where the 3D map she was creating as she and Esme made their way around the world was being held

It was huge and actually consisted of raised areas for mountains and other natural landmarks. Special materials were used to show the rivers, lakes and oceans that to the naked eye appeared to be water. When completed it would be a work of art like no other.

Just then we heard commotion coming from the game room. Walking in we saw what looked like a mini band being set up. The new Guitar Hero World Tour had come in and teams were being created.

Bella! Alice called. You and Edward have to play! Guys versus girls. Please Please Please!

I smiled at her then looked at Edward. What do you think? Shall we?

He smiled and then rushed over to where Emmett and jasper were waiting for his answer. You are going down! He said

You think that. I replied

And so the war began

For the girl's team I would be play the guitar, Alice would be on the drums, and Rosalie would sing. For the boys it was Edward with the microphone, Jasper on guitar and Emmett on Drums.

What they didn't know was we girls had been practicing and we were good! These boys were going down!

We made our way through each level and in the end it came close. It was down to the final song on Master. We had chosen Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd

The boys would go first. As the starting notes began I looked at Alice and Rosalie, we all had huge grins on our faces. The boys had walked right into our trap. We experts at this song.

The guys were really strong opponents and finished with a 99%. That meant that we would need to be virtually perfect.

We all grabbed our instruments and began:

Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabamy once again  
And I think its a sin, yes

Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

In Birmingham they love the governor  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come Alabama

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
Now how about you?

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer

As we finished we waited for our score to pop up on the screen

100%!!!!! We had beaten them!!! Nothing was funnier then watching our men as their cocky faces fell.

I walked over to Edward and said, in the sweetest voice possible, who was going down? He stared at me and then Grabbing me by the arms gave me a passionate kiss. When we finally stopped he looked down and said Congrats Bella-Baby you are the queen.

After everything had been cleaned up Edward went for a run and I went and read Renesmee a story and tucked her in

Which story would like my love? I asked her. Read the one with the fairy mama, its my favorite.

As one of her birthday presents Alice had gotten her a book about different kinds of fairies and the folklore that surrounded them. It was a bit of a joke, since we ourselves were considered folklore, so every time I read it I smiled to myself thinking of other parents reading books about vampires to their children and assuring them that it is just a story.

Which fairy should we read tonight? She thought for a second and then said read about the Brownies!

_**Brownies **__**come in medium and full sizes and are considered to be beautiful. They are known to cast a 'glamour' of deceit to make things look as they were not and who may just have looked gorgeous, were often said to captivate men, sometimes marrying into mankind and producing children half fairy and half human.**_

_**Like me mama, **_Renesmee interrupted_**, **_smiling I continued

_**They are known to be protective creatures and they become attached to a certain place of family. Even if the family should move to another continent, the brownies will accompany them in their migration. If offered payment for their services or if they are treated badly, they disappear and are never seen again**_.

One distinctive feature in a half- brownie is their eye color seems to change with their mood

I stopped. Wait! What? Going back I read the paragraph again. And then one word popped into my head. Kristen!

Suddenly it all made sense. Looking down I noticed that Renesmee had fallen asleep. Kissing her softly I closed the door and made my way to Carlisle study. Knocking lightly, I waited until he said to come in.

_**Aw Bella what can I do for you?**_

_**Carlisle. I have a question and please don't think me crazy. Is their such things… as fairies?**_

* * *

**So what do you think? part of the writers block was trying to figure out what to make Kristen... Without sounding majorly stupid you know... i did a ton of reasearch.. and yes... Brownies are really a type off fairy... although the eyes thing is something i added... more research is needed and it will all be explained in later chapters... i am confident that you will be entertained... as long as i can get it written lol... the Guitar hero scene was for me lol.... because i have become addicted to that game :]**

**Please Review... i love hearing the encouragement and critiques :]**

**hope everyones holidays were amazing and safe :]**

**lots of love **

**~Kay~**


	8. Authors Note

Author's Note

So it has been a very long time since I have updated

And I have been trying to find my muse

But to tell you the truth

All the hoopla over the recent B grade movie DVD release

Has really kinda burnt me out on the entire series

DON'T GET ME WRONG

I love the books... and the characters Stephenie Meyer created will always hold a special place in my heart

But the Hollywood drama surrounding a movie that really wasn't that great has kinda made me afraid that I will not be able to do justice to such a great book series

I hope to in the next couple of weeks get another chapter up

If my muse will come back

And if my two jobs (retail and life guarding at the biggest water park in the southeast… [Six Flags White Water come celebrate our 25th anniversary {shameless plug I know}]) doesn't kill me first

I will do everything in my power to get this story going again

I appreciate everyone who have taken the time to read and/or comment

Please stay tuned for the next chapter

Sincerely,

K


	9. Karma Karma Karma Chameleon

**NO TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE MINE.. ALL STEPHENIE MEYER.... NEITHER IS TINKERBELL... THATS DISNEY!!!!**

I'm Back... lol... sorta.. i know its short... however as many of you have asked for in the past couple of months. Its something. Would have written sooner except my laptop went crazy and died... soooo here is the next chapter... think of it as a mini chapter... its not very good... but again... its something =]

* * *

_**Aw Bella what can I do for you?**_

_**Carlisle. I have a question and please don't think me crazy. Is their such things… as fairies?**_

Carlisle stopped and looked up at me with serious eyes before sitting back in his chair and folding his fingers together. The letter he had been reading was laid aside forgotten.

_**Why Bella, why do you ask?**_

_**Many reasons actually, starting with a girl I met today at school. Her eyes are... different. They tend to change colors when she is angry or happy, like a chameleon. And there just seems to be something about her. Then while reading Renesmee her bedtime story, the fairy book, I read something about Brownies, a type of fairy and it reminded me of her. Am I crazy?**_

He looked thoughtfully at me before getting up to retrieve a book off a top shelf. It was large and by the looks of it extremely old.

_**The unnatural world is a complicated thing Bella, Our family and the Forks Werewolves are examples of the complexity.**_

_** Over my lifetime i have worked hard to gather as much evidence about the various different creatures in the supernatural world. **_

_**In my studies, I have in face run across the existence of Fairies. This book should be able to help you figure out whether your friend is what she seems.**_

_**If she is, perhaps you should invite her over for dinner. **_He said with a smile

Taking the book, I gave him my assurance that I would keep him updated and slipped out of the office as quietly as I came.

I couldn't help but get excited at the research i was about to embark on. What it would me of she was in fact something different, special. not that I didn't love my family,and Alice was the best friend possible. But the possibility of having someone else to confide in. Someone I didn't see all the time brought a smile to my face and before I knew it I was hoping that Kristen really was not just an ordinary human.

I hurried to mine and Edwards parlor and opened the book to read.

_Although in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, brown (hence the name) humanoids of small stature, they originally were depicted much differently: tall, radiant, angelic beings or short, wizened trolls being some of the commonly mentioned. _

_Diminutive brownies of one kind or another have been recorded for centuries, but occur alongside the human-sized beings; these have been depicted as ranging in size from very tiny up to the size of a human child. Yet as tall as normal sized human depending on the parentage of said Fairy._

_The most distinguishing trait about the creature is the eyes. Almost like a mood ring, a Brownies eyes tend to change with how they feel. The pattern is unique to the individual fairy and can vary from the brightest blue to the dullest black. if the feeling is felt strong enough, the color can actually spread to the area surrounding the eye and can spread throughout the face._

_Although not immediately dangerous, a brownie tends to be extremely prideful and is known to hold grudges and extract the revenge in a cold precise manner._

_**There you are love. **_Edward said from the doorway, interrupting her readings. _**Where have you been? And what is that book? **_

_**I had to ask Carlisle a question and this is what he gave me to find my answer. Edward do you remember the girl named Kristen, the one with the odd eyes. **_

_**You should know by now that the only eyes I notice are the ones staring back at me right now, but the name does sound familiar. Why do you ask? **_

_**I think she is a Fairy, don't think I'm crazy, Carlisle said they exist.**_

He looked dumbfounded. In the entire year of our marriage, I had never seen him look like that.

_**I don't think you are crazy Bella but I would love some insight as to why you thing we got to school with Tinkerbell.**_

_**Not Tinkerbell Edward, Tink's a Pixie, a Fairy.  
**_

_**More specifically a Brownie. The minute I met her I knew something was different about her and that's when I noticed her eyes. I thought it was the light. **_

_**But then I was reading Renesmee her bedtime story, from the fairy book Alice gave her, and it was like a light was turned on. **_

_**Carlisle said to read up on it get to know her better and that's what I plan to do. **_

_**And you are gonna help with that talented mind you have husband. **_

_**Starting tomorrow.**_

* * *

soooooo what do you think???

reviews are welcome as always

hopefully will find time to write again soon

~k~


End file.
